1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal and more particularly, to a mobile communication terminal having a conversion lens and a photography method using the same, to selectively perform general photography or special photography depending on a user's necessity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile communication services using mobile communication terminals (or mobile wireless terminals) have been grown from simple pager services to voice call and simple message services. In recent times, such services have diversified to include multimedia services such as motion picture service, for example, video call, and video on demand (VOD).
With the diversification of the mobile communication services, additional functions and devices for providing the services are needed. For example, in the case of a camera lens assembly used for photography or voice call, it has become an essential element of the mobile communication terminal.
In addition, the camera lens assembly mounted in the mobile communication terminal can also make the mobile communication terminal perform functions of a digital camera.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a conventional mobile communication terminal including a camera assembly.
Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional mobile communication terminal 10 including a camera assembly includes a terminal body 11, a cover 12, which may include a display part, pivotally installed on the terminal body 11, and a camera assembly 13 installed at the cover 12 or the terminal body 11.
However, since the camera assembly mounted in the terminal body of the conventional mobile communication terminal has a restricted photographing angle within a standard set on manufacturing principles, it is difficult to use the terminal for close-up photography or long-distance photography.